The Second Sereitei: The Birth of Dante Schiffer
by ChibiUlquiorra
Summary: After the Winter War, all of the arrancar are dead, and only thirteen shinigami remain. Together, they form a new Soul Society, to protect the innocent souls of humans. However, one hollow lived through the war. And this one is the most dangerous...
1. Birth of the Second Sereitei

A/N: I'm going to pour my heart, soul, body, and life into this fanfic. I want to prove that I can be just as good as everyone else!

The Soul Society's Remains

A pink-haired girl with a zanpakto that had a wheeled sheath ran through the desert of Hueco Mundo. Looked around her in horror, realizing all but thirteen shinigami including herself, were dead. Yachiru cried over Kenpachi Zaraki's death. Herself, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hanataro Yamada, Shuhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise, Isane Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Chojiro Sasakibe, Kisuke Urahara, Jushiro Ukitake, Ashido Kano, Rukia Kuchiki, and Yoruichi Shihoin. Then, Toshiro proposed the most foolish idea Yachiru ever heard. "We should rebuild soul society." Yachiru looked at him as though he was crazy. Ashido replied, "There is no way that's even possible." "I agree with Hitsugaya-san." Izuru said. "Hold it, Hold it." Kisuke spoke in his little happiness facade, wanting to get in on the argument. "Let's take a vote. If you want sereitei rebuilt, raise your hand." Kisuke, Yoruichi, Hitsugaya, Hanataro, and Jushiro raised their hands. Then, trembling slightly, Yachiru raised her hand. Seeing a young devastated little girl have the bravery to try to help rebuild soul society made the others remaining want to join. And thus, the Second Sereitei was born. With the great New Captains:

First Division Captain: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Second Division Captain: Yoruichi Shihoin

Third Division Captain: Nanao Ise

Fourth Division Captaion: Hanataro Yamada

Fifth Division Captain: Rukia Kuchiki

Sixth Division Captain: Isane Kotetsu

Seventh Division Captain: Shuhei Hisagi

Eigth Division Captain: Izuru Kira

Ninth Division Captain: Chojiro Sasakibe

Tenth Division Captain: Ashido Kano

Eleventh Division Captain: Yachiru Kusajishi

Twelth Division Captain: Urahara Kisuke

Thirteenth Division Captain: Jushiro Ukitake

A/N: Suspenseful, huh? Please review! :)


	2. The Beginning, Five years later

A/N: Sorry I didn't update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… yet. If I did, Toshiro-san would be a few feet taller. :)

Back to Rukongai

_That was five years ago,_ Yachiru thought. The pink-haired little girl had blossomed into the beginning of a beautiful young woman, even Toshiro admitted it. Her breasts were about as large as Tatsuki's, but were still growing. Her hair was now shoulder length, and she had her curves in all the right places. Yoruichi said to her once, "I'll bet that when you fininsh growing Yachiru-kun, you'll be a match for me!" That caused the young girl to blush rapidly. But, as always, she was late for another captain's meeting.

"Three… Two… One." As Toshiro finished, Yachiru burst inside. Urahara began clapping in admiration of the white haired Shigekuni's timing skills. "Sorry I'm late, Ukitake-san, Kisuke-san, Ashido-san, Chojiro-san, Izuru-san, Shuhei-san, Isane-chan, Rukia-chan, Hanataro-san, Nanao-chan, Yoruichi-chan, Toshiro-kun." Yachiru panted as she took her seat. "That's Hitsugaya-soutaichou!" shouted Toshiro angrily. But, the white haired man, who had grown quite a bit in the two years, was obviously bluffing. Hell, even Hanataro could see him blushing. Over the years, Hitsugaya had gotten a schoolboy crush on the exotic-haired woman. Many times, Yachiru used this to her advantage. "Awww, but Toshiro-kun…" Yachiru began to make herself all teary eyed as she said this. Toshiro tried to ignore her, but was failing miserably when Kisuke said "Let's get on to business, shall we Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro snapped out of the pink-haired seductress's spell. "That's Hitsugaya-soutaichou! And yes, let's get on to business. " Toshiro pulled out a number of envelopes. "These are the cantidates for your own squads. You must come up with a fair test, and decide who passes, and gets into your squad, and who fails. The best passing grade will be your new fukutaichou." Toshiro explained while passing out the envelopes. Yachiru, ever the curious and talkative seductress, spoke out when she realized Hitsugaya didn't have an envelope. "Why do we have to do paperwork and you don't?" Toshiro, ever the workaholic, replied, "I finished it last night…"

As the captains left, Toshiro went off to his sanctuary, a garden of pink cherry-blossom trees and fell asleep as the sun left the sky. One hour after he had fallen asleep, he heard a scream, and went to investigate.

"Ken-chan, Baldy-chan, Peacock-chan, stop!" Yachiru screamed at the former 11th division members, whom were approaching her with their swords ready. "You can make it all go away, if you come with me." The pink haired beauty looked behind her, seeing an… arrancar?! "No, you died! Ichigo killed you! I saw him!" Yachiru screamed out to the figure. "You may have me mistaken for my 'father' woman. My name is Dante." The siloutte stepped out ot reveal a near spitting image of his 'father'. The only differences were his hair, tear marks, and eyes, which were all as red as blood. Also, his helmet half was on the other side of his face. As the arrancar approached her, eyes filled with lust, hate, and desire, she backed away, and saw she was walking off an edge, and below her, the bodies and remains of all the people who had died in the war, calling out for her to join them. Yachiru screamed "NO! NO! HELP, PLEASE!" The arrancar slapped her, and as he began to take off her robes, licking at her bare skin. And once he saw where her heart was, he stabbed her with her own sword, and pushed her off the ledge. Suddenly, Yachiru woke up, sweating, sitting straight up in the middle of her bed, Toshiro vigorously shaking her to wake her up.

"Yachiru! Yachiru! Wake up Dammit!" Toshiro shouted out to her, afraid that she was going to have a heart attack in her sleep. Yachiru, eyes teary by now, hugged Toshiro with all her might, crying and sobbing like she had on the day New Sereitei was formed. Toshiro, uncomfortable by their distance from each other, nevertheless, tried to comfort the woman. After her eyes were red(er) with tears, she stopped crying.

"T-t-toshiro-k-kun?" Yachiru stuttered. "Yes, Yachiru?" Toshiro replied, voice full of concern. Yachiru stuttered frightenedly, "C-can you stay? J-just this one night?" Toshiro, surprised by the question, simply replied, "Yes." And, as they slept, it looked as if they had combined to form one unity.

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo. A blood red-haired albino arrancar smirked as he smiled sickly. "Dream infiltration, success."

A/N: Please leave a review


End file.
